It Matters To Me
by Tonyrobbertsen
Summary: Sometimes our past has a way of invading our present. Luckily for Steve he has the staunch support of Mike and Jeannie Stone when his past haunts him.


**A/N Thanks goes to Shergar for looking over my story. I want to alert the readers that some parts of this story are related to abuse of a child.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. They still belong to Quinn Martin

IT MATTERS TO ME

It had been a long struggle, but to Jeannie Stone as well as the two men in her life it had been worth it. She had managed to get her Ph. D and with it in her pocket and the love of her life beside her she felt nothing could go wrong.

During the last six months she'd spent in Tempe, Arizona she had figured everything out. Once back in San Francisco, she and Steve had planned to live together at his apartment on Union Street. They knew Mike didn't exactly approve of a couple who lived together before marriage. Being together 24/7 was what they'd wanted for so long they decided it was time to follow their hearts, instead of Mike's rule. In their spare time they planned to search for a house with a garden hopefully near Steve's work in Berkeley. Mike had been told their plans and reluctantly accepted their decision. He knew there could be no better man for his daughter than his former partner. He and Steve had flown to Tempe to help Jeannie pack up her things. Once all that had been taken care of, as well as other things that needed to be done, Mike decided a celebration was in order.

"Kids, I've arranged reservations for the three of us at that restaurant in Phoenix that Jeannie's bragged on before. After we've had dinner together you two could drive me to the airport so I could get back to San Francisco. I've got a meeting in the morning with Olsen and Devitt," Mike informed them with a smile.

"You don't mean Quissence, Mike?" Jeannie couldn't hide her surprise.

"That's the place, sweetheart and before Steve wonders, I'll be paying the tab." Mike laughed at the look on Steve's face.

"Let's get on the way before he's changed his mind, Jeannie," Steve accepted as fast as possible.

With Steve in the driver's seat they headed for Phoenix as Mike explained their reservations were in an hour. Steve wasn't sure whether to believe Mike was actually paying the tab until it was paid. Their dinner and time together was nice for all of them. As their dinners were served and they visited, Mike observed his kids. All kinds of thoughts popped into his mind; _That young man came into his and Jeannie's lives just at the right time. For him_ _,_ _Steve was the son he never had. For Jeannie_ _,_ _Steve was the love of her life right from the moment they met. If there was a couple that deserved happiness and luck it would be Steve and Jeannie. They'd had a hard struggle for their love and yet it still survived no matter what the almost lost each other before their love could really blossom thanks in part to Mike and his rigid rule about no dating cops. When Steve had been mortally wounded the year before Mike knew Jeannie was the one that really pulled Steve through_ _._ _Mike still missed working with Steve_ _since he left to become an associate professor. He knew it was the right move for his best friend and surrogate son despite his wish that Steve had remained with SFPD. He was relieved that Steve wasn't in any danger now and knew Jeannie was thrilled that Steve was in a safer job as well._ He realized Jeannie had been speaking to him and looked at her guiltily and noticed both had a concerned look.

"Mike, you looked far away. Is something bothering you or do you feel sick?" Jeannie inquired as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"No I was just recalling the moment Steve came into our lives and how much he's enriched our lives. I'd like to propose a toast to Jeannie especially and your future. When I look at you two kids I'm reminded of myself and Helen. I hope that the future you two share would be as long and prosperous as what I shared with my Helen." Mike spoke emotionally.

"I plan on it being as strong as yours and your wife, Mike." Steve spoke with a smile as he looked into Jeannie's eyes and almost drowned there.

At the airport Mike waved goodbye until he could no longer see them. He felt rather sad as he took his seat. A strange feeling came over him and a knot formed in his stomach. As the plane took off he said almost out loud. "Kids I hope your luck lasts forever. I hope nothing ever happens that could hurt the love you share." Mike couldn't shake the feeling that nagged him.

Once back at Jeannie's college apartment, Steve and Jeannie made sure everything was packed up except what was needed in the morning. Both were tired from all they'd done during the day and decided to call it a night. In the morning when Jeannie woke up she found Steve had already started loading the car. She hurriedly showered and got into clean clothes and helped with the last couple of bags. After they'd taken a last check around the apartment they left, locking the door and went to return her apartment key to the landlord. They took one last drive around Tempe before they got on the highway to return to San Francisco. Normally Steve loved to drive a car fast as possible but now he wanted these moments with Jeannie to last forever. Therefore they drove as though they had all the time in the world. Neither were hungry until they were close to Prescott so they stopped there to get something to eat. During the drive home they stopped as often as possible and saw sights neither had seen before and enjoyed each other's company. They knew that duty would call when they returned home and wanted to enjoy this time as much as trip was stretched into two and a half days and the second they arrived at what was now their apartment they heard the ringing of the phone. Steve hurriedly unlocked the door and let Jeannie get the phone.

"Mike, that has to be you," Jeannie ventured a guess.

"Yes it's me, I've been trying to call since last night. I was worried." Mike's bark relaxed a little at the sound of her voice.

"Mike, we just arrived. We took our time so we could enjoy the drive. We've got to unpack still and pick the rest of my things up from the house. You know what, we'll bring dinner and we could eat together there. How does that sound?" Jeannie offered.

"Sounds good. What time should I expect you kids?" Mike asked smiling.

"We could be there about seven, I think." Jeannie said and looked at Steve and saw him nod.

"See you then, sweetheart," Mike answered.

Jeannie and Steve showed up at De Haro Street at 7 p.m with a home cooked meal for three. It was a pleasant evening for the three until Steve and Jeannie had carried Jeannie's things to Steve's car. Jeannie was hugging Mike when she heard him sniffling.

"Dad, what's wrong why are you crying? You knew that I was going to live together with Steve from the start," Jeannie reminded Mike. "I won't be far away. We'll still see each other both here and at our apartment."

"I know, sweetheart but I just realized even more now a new period of your life has started. I've still seen you as my little girl, but you're a grown up and in fact have been since your mother died. You had to grow up too fast, Jeannie baby." Mike's voice had a pride in it as well as sadness.

He and Jeannie hugged each other extra tight. After Mike finally turned loose of Jeannie, Steve hugged Mike and talked quietly to him reassuring him. When they got back to their apartment and carried everything inside they put it all away. The next day they would have to get back to everyday life and making a living. After Steve had left for work, Jeannie set out to put in job applications armed with reference letters. Her job search as an enviromental architect didn't take long at all. Within a few days she was called by four different places and interviews were arranged. Once all the formalities were completed, Bim & Leeds was the firm Jeannie went to work for.

During the day, both worked long hours but their evenings were for them. At times their free time was spent with Mike. Sometimes they'd take in a movie or dinner out or just a quiet evening at home. The weekends were spent house hunting searching for their dream home. It took them about six months, but finally on Grizzly Peak Boulevard they found a home both loved. It was surrounded by big oak trees with a nice sized yard and a place for a garden. They went to the real estate office to get some information regarding the house they liked. Later when Jeannie saw the asking price she felt her dreams wilt. She thought there's no way they could afford that price.

"Oh no did you see the price they want, Steve?" Jeannie asked quietly as they were alone. Steve shook his head as he looked at Jeannie. "$520,000 Steve we could never afford to buy such a house."

"Yes, Jeannie we could and can. When we marry, I'm to receive my inheritance from my grandfather's will. The amount would be about $35,000,000 but do we want to pay that amount for that house. Make an appointment to view the house and then we'll see what our next step should be," Steve suggested to her with a smile.

Jeannie made an appoinment with the real estate agent. Because the appointment was arranged for the middle of the week mid-afternoon Jeannie would pick Steve up and bring him back afterwards. At the moment they were about to leave the phone on Steve's desk rang.

"Honey let it ring please we're already pretty late," Jeannie requested.

"Just a minute, Jeannie. This could be the call I had been waiting for from Professor MacKenzie of Harvard University. He contacted me a while ago with a request. I gave him an answer and he was to respond," Steve explained quickly.

"Oh then answer it, silly." Jeannie tried to cover up her impatience.

"UC Berkeley Criminology department Steve Keller speaking," Steve answered.

"Mr. Keller this is Agent Joshua Walker with the FBI. You're the son of Tom Harper aka Joshua Treehill, is that correct?" Agent Walker inquired.

"My mother told me once I was but that person's been dead to me for years. So don't ever call me asking me about him." Steve immediately hung up an angry fire in his eyes.

"Steve, who was it? Regarding your reaction it wasn't the call you expected." Jeannie was concerned.

"No, you hit the jackpot. It wasn't the professor. It was an FBI agent looking for a dead man. Come on let us go view our alleged future house." Steve embraced Jeannie and kissed her softly to please her but also to forget that name brought back to him.

As Steve and Jeannie arrived, was still showing the house to another young couple. Jeannie and Steve took the liberty to walk on their own around the grounds first then headed inside quietly. Their first impression seemed to be right. Both thought the yard and the attic were ideal for the kids they wanted. Four bedrooms and two bathrooms besides the Master bath, the house was in need of some renovating but they loved it. Steve knew the kitchen probably needed to be totally redone or at least mostly. They talked together as they waited for Mrs. Kline.

"This house has to become ours. It's the ideal place to raise our kids. I will contact our bank to discuss what kind of mortgage we could afford. We've got to consider besides the monthly payments insurance for life and car and house as well as money for a nanny in time and bills and groceries among other things. After we've spoke with them I'll make an offer that I doubt would be refused." Steve sounded confident.

Jeannie's eyes had lit up even more as she heard Steve's words. She hugged him tight as she thought maybe the house would be theirs.

"How many kids did you have in mind, Mr. Keller? I'll remind you I have to carry them and give birth to them," Jeannie teased Steve.

"I was thinking about four with my great looks and your brains," Steve answered teasing back.

"I think you mean my looks and my brains," Jeannie quipped with a grin.

A few minutes later Mrs. Kline appeared. She showed Jeannie and Steve around the place. She knew they'd already looked at the place but it was her job to show prospective buyers around. After they'd been shown back around the place they stopped in the hall near the front door.

"Does this house seem to be what you both want in a house?" Mrs. Kline inquired.

"I've got a question about the schools around here before I answer. Are the schools good around this neighborhood from preschool to high school?" Jeannie responded as she squeezed Steve's hand.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Keller the schools in this neighbourhood are all recommendable. They all have an excellent name from preschool through high school. Of course the University won't need any introduction in your case since you work at the university," Mrs, Kline answered graciously and professionally.

"We'll talk it over tonight and talk to our bank about our mortgage options. We'll be in touch tomorrow, if that's alright with you, ." Steve gave her his winnning smile.

"I don't mind at all. It would be best to hear from you before noon though. I'll look forward to hearing from you," Mrs. Kline answered with a smile.

Steve and Jeannie went straight to their bank after they left the house. They were able to see a loan officer who had known Steve since he opened his account there at Wells Fargo. After they'd talked almost an hour both left the bank with smiles. They now knew what offer they could make. Jeannie was reassured that Steve felt Mrs. Kline couldn't refuse their offer. He would talk to her first thing in the morning. Jeannie took Steve back to work in time for his class that afternoon as it was a late day for him. By the time Steve arrived home Jeannie was sound asleep. He went to bed without waking her so he could be up early. When Steve woke up Jeannie had already left for work. Once he'd showered and dressed he made a phone call to the real estate agent Betty Kline.

"I'll let you know if the owner accepted your offer by the end of the day," Mrs. Kline assured Steve after she'd got his work number.

That afternoon Steve was correcting assignments at his desk when the phone rang. It was Mrs. Kline with good news; the offer had been accepted. The house would become his and Jeannie's. She arranged for him and Jeannie to come in Saturday to sign the contracts. Steve didn't call Jeannie immediately he wanted to surprise her another way. He finished the last few papers to correct and headed to the nearest jeweler. There he bought her a gold ring with a blue stone with the inscription "The Key To My Heart", At a florist near their apartment he bought her a dozen red roses. He was glad Jeannie wasn't home yet he had time to prepare a romantic dinner. The dessert would be the ring hidden in strawberry /vanilla ice cream with whipped cream. Jeannie was flabbergasted. A candle light dinner wasn't what she had expected when she arrived home. She thought it smelled delicious. She embraced Steve as he exited the kitchen and kissed him passionately.

"Wow do we have something to celebrate, Steve?" Jeannie couldn't hide her curiosity.

"No I just felt the urge to cook. I hope you'll like it especially the dessert," Steve smiled.

Steve seated Jeannie and then sat with her and they started their meal. Jeannie was quite impressed. He was rewarded with a huge smile from her.

"You may cook more and more often Steve. It tastes like a four star restaurant," Jeannie complimented the chef.

"Oh thanks for your compliments. Then I have saved the best for last. Your favorite strawberry/ vanilla ice-cream with whip cream, prepared it with love."

Steve brought her the ice cream. Jeannie saw something shiny within. With her spoon she fished the ring out of the cream. She was stunned by the beauty of the ring that had been in the ice cream.

"What a beautiful ring Steve." Jeannie exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Read the inscription, babe," Steve urged Jeannie.

Jeannie read the inscription out loud and gave Steve a beaming smile. She could tell from his eyes there was something he wasn't saying.

"What do you want to tell me, Steve?" Jeannie was more curious than ever.

Steve looked at her with a beaming smile and told her their offer had been accepted. Jeannie was extremely thrilled. That night she had no problems falling asleep. She dreamt of coming home to their home in Berkeley from work with three kids in the car and pregnant with a fourth and Steve waiting dinner for them. Steve though was too excited to sleep. At last his dream of having a family of his own was coming true thanks to the amazing woman beside him. She had never stopped believing in him or fighting for their love. He thought their future looked very bright.

As he closed his eyes a voice inside his head kept repeating the words; _FBI call, father and genes. A lot of thoughts and questions popped into his mind: My biological father stood years ago at the same point in his life. He too had a beautiful wife, my mom God rest her soul, and later he became a father. Didn't he have the intention to be a loving daddy? Did he want to hurt mom and me?_ Steve's head became a total turmoil. He made the decision to call that FBI agent. He managed to get the number and put it in his desk for safekeeping. For his own sake he needed to know what his biological father was guilty of this time. First thing though was to get the contracts signed for their house. Steve felt that was the most important matter. He wanted Jeannie happy and for them to have a place to raise their family.

Once the contracts were signed plans started to be made for their home. They both knew replacing and repair of the bathrooms and kitchen would have to be done by professionals but the painting and decorating they would do themselves with help from Mike and their friends. At the beginning of the remodeling of the house it kept Steve's mind off his biological father. At night though thoughts hit him twice as hard. Images of the past haunted him although he tried to keep it under control. Jeannie had no idea about Steve's inner turmoil. When he arrived at his office a few days later he was ready to make the call. When he went to get the number he couldn't find it and started to get anxious. He had written it down in his notebook. He started to talk to himself.

"Think, Keller where did you put that book? I thought I had laid it in the top drawer. Damn I need it." Steve became more agitated. His secretary who heard him curse entered to assist him.

"What's wrong, Professor Keller? What are you trying to find?" Steve's secretary inquired.

"Please call me, Steve, Jennifer, like you always do. The professor is still at home smoking his cigar with his slippers on his feet." Steve smiled and both laughed.

"All right, Steve I am waiting for your answer to my question," Steve's secretary reminded him.

"My red note book. It was in the top drawer," Steve answered perturbed.

"That notebook has been on my desk since last week. You gave it to me to type a specific letter to send a copy to each student," Steve's secretary informed him calmly.

"You've saved my life, Jennifer. Would you get it for me please?" Steve requested with a polite but urgent tone.

His secretary retrieved the notebook and handed it to Steve. As she saw his hand on the phone and the look on his face she knew this was a private call. She left his office and closed the door behind her. Steve shook his head with a smile at how well she seemed to be able to read him sometimes. She almost was as good at that ability as Jeannie he thought. After he'd settled himself into the chair behind his desk and took some breaths he dialed the number he'd needed.

"FBI Agent Josh Walker what can I do for you?"

"You might remember me you called me a while ago to ask me if my biological father had contacted me. His real name is Thomas Harper. Joshua Treehill is one of his aliases," Steve reminded Agent Walker.

"Yes I remember your name, Steven Keller. What can I do to help you or do you have something for me?" Agent Walker inquired courteously.

"I want to know why you are looking for him. I thought he was locked up for life." Steve was curious.

"Then I have very bad news for you. After his release on parole three years ago he behaved like a good citizen for a year and a half to vanish from one day to another. No one knew where he was until young blonde women started to disappear. They were later found battered. The same MO your father used. After putting out an APB he has been sighted in several states but he was always a step ahead of us. Then it seemed like he had stopped until we got a call from INTERPOL. They were trying to solve a string of assaults of young women. Most were between 18 and 35 and of young girls, aged between five and sixteen. According to information of the young women Harper the alleged rapist cooperated with another guy. They grabbed the young women together and threw them into a van late at night or early in the morning. One drove the car while the other raped them. The driver was identified as Vincente Cabalieri, he has five convictions for child molestation. The identity of the other man who assaulted the adult women was unknown to them. The only thing they had was a very good description and he was a foreigner, probably American. That was when they contacted us. Now we're working together to try to stop Harper and his friend. The little girls were too traumatised to say anything though their facial expression told them enough. When they showed the little girls Cabalieri's picture pure fear and pain were on their faces. Besides they cried their hearts out and clung onto their parents. If Tom Harper's picture was shown they looked only a little afraid. Until now all abducted young women and little girls were found alive although it looked like they used more and more girls in Belgium, Germany and Austria were their latest victims. The last time they were seen was in Montreux in France. So if you know something even it seems unimportant tell me, Mr. Keller," Agent Walker concluded his talk and heard silence.

"I know what that man can do to a woman. He had assaulted my mother regularly while he locked me up when I was four. After my mother was gone he just left me **behind** in the house without food or drinks, mostly locked up. If he didn't get what he wanted while he was out when he came back he used me sometimes as a punching bag. He's the devil in disguise. You might work with the knowledge that he used five names besides his real name. I will try to find them. My grandfather, who never lost track of him, has them written in black and white." Steve hung up before Walker could respond.

Steve rushed into his private restroom and was violently sick. This hadn't made it any easier. This knowledge about his father's dirty criminal activities laidas a heavy weight on his chest. To sleep at night became more and more difficult. Voices and images haunted him every night. A demonical voice repeated "You have his genes. You will become just like him." And images he saw of his father assaulting his mother sexually at the age of 4 or he heard his mother scream hidden away and locked up by his father in a small dark room. Nightmares consumed Steve and sometimes he woke screaming so loud that he woke Jeannie. She tried to comfort him and asked what he had dreamt he told her a lie. Jeannie knew he was lying but knew when the time was right he would open up to her. He knew he mattered to her. After the bathrooms and kitchen had been repaired and replaced in their new house they spent the weekends in Berkeley. As time and shifts at SFPD allowed they had help with the painting and decorating in the form of Mike, Bill and Eileen, as well as Dan and Rosy and even Norm. They were looking forward to when they'd be finished so the house would be totally theirs. Steve wanted a future together though his nightmares let him doubt more and more his ability to be a good husband and father.

There were times Steve started to vanish regularly without a word. At times when Jeannie looked for him she'd find him in the room they'd decided would either be a nursery or child's bedroom. He would be sitting on the floor and looked far away. When she'd tap him on the shoulder he looked at her his eyes angry or glistened with tears. He often rushed away only to return late at night to Union Street. One night when this happened Jeannie heard his footsteps in their bedroom. As he sat on the bed to remove his shoes she thought she smelled beer. She sat up hurriedly and turned the lamp on.

"Steve, look at me." Jeannie was angry and saw Steve hadn't looked at her. "I said look at me."

"What, Jeannie?" Steve gazed in her direction and felt guilty.

"I don't know what's got into you. I do know one thing though you're not staying in here tonight. Take your pillow and a blanket and sleep on the couch." Jeannie snapped tersely and saw Steve's stunned look and how he hesitated. "I mean I,t Steve!"

"Fine," Steve answered with a hurt tone.

Steve's eyes clouded he silently got his pillow and a blanket from the closet and headed downstairs. Jeannie turned off the lamp and felt hot tears. She'd never seen Steve act like this. She had no idea what had caused this behavior and it scared her. Jeannie secretly asked Mike and Bill if Steve had confided in them but found they were just as mystified as she was. Nobody had a clue for what was behind Steve's strange behavior. The next weekend Steve once again disappeared. Jeannie found him in the attic that they'd thought would be the children's playroom or possibly Jeannie's workroom. She tapped him on the shoulder. As Steve looked again at her with teary eyes, Jeannie swallowed hard before she spoke.

"Honey, do you have second thoughts about us?" Jeannie's voice was as calm as she could be but fearful. Steve startled coming out of his daze.

"I've never in my life loved anyone so deeply and true, Jeannie. You are my life. I want to give you all your heart desires even kids, but I don't think I'll be a fit father. In fact I think I'd be unfit." Steve partly admitted his fears.

"You're going to be one hell of a father, Steve. Please believe me, honey," Jeannie spoke emphatically.

"Jeannie, you're going to be the best mom in the world but I'll be the worst dad." Steve's voice was sad.

"Why do you think that, Steve? I want to know. What's happened? It matters to me, babe. Whatever's going on matters." Jeannie knelt by him and held him close.

"I couldn't tell you. You would never talk to me." Steve couldn't hold back the tears now.

"I would, Steve..." Jeannie started to respond.

Before Jeannie could stop him Steve rushed downstairs to his car. He drove off at high speed. The women tried to calm Jeannie as she still was scared Steve no longer wanted her or their plans. Mike drove her home later and they saw Steve's car parked at the apartment. Jeannie found Steve laying on their bed tears being shed. Jeannie laid beside him lovingly caressing him. Steve answered with a tender hug and a kiss and they went further. They showed each other their love. It made both feel a bit better at that moment. The next night Steve had nightmares again that forced him to make a possible life changing decision. He dreamed that he'd became like his biological father but worse. He saw himself beating up, abusing and locking up his kids and his wife Jeannie. And to demonstrate his power over them, especialy Jeannie, he took their baby out of the cradle and threatened to shake the baby. Jeannie looked at him screaming "No". As he started to shake the child Steve jerked awake. He felt tremendously sick. He ran to the restroom to vomit. After he'd finished and was at the sink to splash water on his face he looked in the mirror. Steve knew he couldn't go on like that. He needed answers. Steve decided to dress and go for a jog to Golden Gate Park. As he ran, his anger and anguish against his biological father boiled up inside him. As he reached the park far enough away from where he could be heard. He yelled as though he was a wounded animal.

"Why?! You already messed up my childhood. You hurt mom whenever you wanted and in doing so you hurt me with what I saw or what I heard when you locked me up in the darkness and what did we do to deserve this? And I had a future with the love of my life! No you had to pop up again in my life and make my life a living hell. Listen, you creep I will look for you anywhere I have to. If I find you I will let you feel what mom, I and your other victims have felt, humiliation and anguish."

Finally out of breath, Steve fell to his knees and vomited until every fiber in his body ached. How he had managed to return home Steve wasn't sure. Jeannie found him on the couch and woke him gently. She looked oncerned as his clothing was wet from the sweat and had dirt caked in places.

"Where've you been, Steve? You look like hell. Talk to me, babe. This isn't like you." Jeannie's tone was fearful.

"Whatever happens from now on, angel please remember I love you even beyond death. I could never get enough of you." Steve's tone was as though he possibly wouldn't see Jeannie again.

"You startle me, Steve. You frighten me. You say you love me but you act like you don't. Please I need to know what's going on. Open up to me, otherwise I'll take my bags and go back to Mike's until you've come to your senses." Jeannie sounded as though she were pleading.

"I can't, Jeannie. You would despise me if you knew. I have to do something before I can tell you. I am begging you please stay." Steve squeezed her hand for emphasis.

"Then I know what I have to do." Jeannie sounded as sad as she felt.

She ooked at Steve with the hope he would change his mind. No word though would come out of his mouth. Jeannie left the room and showered. She packed a suitcase then went back where Steve still sat. She kissed Steve lovingly then grabbed her purse and left. Mike had just opened the front door to head to Bryant Street when Jeannie arrived with her tears flowing hard.

"Sweetheart, what's happened? Where's that young man of yours?" Mike asked worriedly.

"I just left him. I had to," Jeannie mumbled between her sobbing.

"Left Steve? Jeannie, you two just bought a house, you wanted to get married and have kids. What's going on?" Mike was shocked at this turn of events concerning his kids.

"Something's bothered him terribly since we signed the contracts on the house. At night Steve's been haunted by nightmares. He vanishes all of a sudden at times as you've witnessed yourself at the house. When I've found him he's either been in tears or close to it or angry. He's even started to drink and I don't mean just casually. Daddy, Steve isn't himself anymore lately. The only thing I want is the reason why but he doesn't seem to trust me." Jeannie's voice was distraught.

As she lost control of her tears again Mike held her. Jeannie thought she was losing it. She alternated between tears and laughter. When she was finally cried out for the time being Mike got her to lay down in her room. After she'd fallen asleep he called homicide. He let his men know he would be out that day due to a family emergency. After he'd called them, he called Olsen as well. After the calls to his job he called Jeannie's boss for her and arranged her a sick day then dialed Steve's number. The call was answered immediately by what Mike thought sounded like a desperate sounding voice.

"Jeannie, is that you?" Steve answered without a hello.

"No, Steve it's Mike. I thought you loved Jeannie. The condition I saw her in when she arrived here it would seem that's not so. If I hadn't seen what you two share firsthand I would draw that conclusion. Knowing you as well as I do the behavior you've been exhibiting you must have one hell of a reason. I thought if you felt you couldn't tell Jeannie you might could confide in me." Mike was extremely worried.

"Don't interfere, Mike. I love your daughter more than you'll ever know. I'm afraid I'll hurt her. That's why I'm doing this. She deserves a better guy. At this moment I'm not able to fulfill her wish of having kids with me. I need answers from one person and one person only so butt out. When I've got my answers I'll erase him!" Steve yelled with a catch in his voice and hung up.

Steve couldn't understand why everyone couldn't just leave him alone.The person that meant the most to him just left him. He felt he might as well disappear forever. Thoughts consumed his tormented mind of actually going after his biological father. He wanted to let him feel the pain and fear that all his victims had felt, Steve included,. He worked out a plan so he could proceed. He knew his cop skills and his old contacts at SFPD and the FBI would come in handy. He called in sick that day and after he'd showered and dressed he drove straight to his grandfather's attorney. Once he was able to talk with him he requested all the papers his grandfather had left behind that Steve hadn't seen yet. Listening to Steve's explanation and as he saw his obvious despair Mr. Daniels cooperated. Steve was able to get copies of all of the late William Keller's papers held by his attorney. Among those papers were documents that had all the information his grandfather knew or learned concerning Steve's biological father. Steve learned his grandfather's information started from the time his mom had left Harper until Steve went to college. He knew his grandfather had done this to protect Steve for there were times Harper had threatened kidnapping or had actually kidnapped Steve to get money for his return. Steve thanked Mr. Daniels for his help and left to go somewhere quiet and looked through the papers. He found what he was looking for within an hour, all the aliases Harper had used. Steve knew the first four but the last one wasn't familiar to him. His next step was to request the help of his old contacts to run the names he had. Bill Tanner agreed to help Steve. He ran the names through R&I. He came up with something off of the one alias Steve wasn't familiar with; Sam Miles. He informed Steve that Sam Miles had been arrested a few times for suspicion of child abduction but was released due to lack of evidence. Bill had been able to find out there was also some trouble in Europe under that same veil of suspicion. The last sighting of him was in Sankt Ulrich, Northern Italy. Three kids were missing as of that last sighting. That information let Steve know what he had to do. He made plans to fly to Italy. Once there he intended to find Harper and confront him with the past and get the answers Steve so desperately needed. Once he'd got his answers he intended to punish Harper and if he killed Harper in the process Steve knew he would do it without remorse. He thanked Bill for his help than went to his apartment and hurriedly packed. Just as he was about to leave the apartment a photo of a smiling Jeannie caught his eye. He thought he couldn't just walk out without letting Jeannie know his heart would be always be with her.

"No I can't leave her like that. I'll write her a letter. She has to know my heart will be always with her." Steve spoke out loud, then got a pen and paper.

Dear Jeannie,

If you find this letter I will be gone.

It isn't that I want to hurt you. I love you forever and for always.

I"ll have to do this for us. Believe me I am fighting for our future.

I want to be happy with you and our kids. But at this moment I can't.

Why? The answer I'll give you if I return.

LOVE STEVE Sweet kisses

Meanwhile Mike had paced his living room a thousand times. He was desperate. Both his kids needed his help, but who the most. Although Jeannie was his own flesh and blood his gut told him Steve needed him even more. At the moment he wanted to give in to his hunch Jeannie stormed out of her old bedroom.

"Dad, we've got to go straight away to Steve," Jeannie stumbled. She almost chooked in her tears.

"Calm down, sweetheart you've just had a bad dream."

"No no he'll try to kill himself. I woke and heard his voice. He spoke the same words he had said a few years ago when I felt taken for granted. He yelled Jeannie you are the reason for my existence. For you I breathe and I fight. If you leave me my life means nothing to me." Jeannie's voice was panicked.

"I'll drive you over there. I think you're over reacting though. I don't see Steve being suicidal," Mike stated positively.

Once they were at the apartment they found Steve's letter adressed to Jeannie. She couldn't keep it dry reading Steve's words.

"Steve, I love you return safe to me," Jeannie whispered.

Mike who noticed his daughter devastated, read the letter after he took it from her trembling hands.

"Steve, son where have you gone?" Mike spoke out loud.

His alleged son had just boarded the first plane bound to Innsbruck Airport in Austria. He had found out he could rent a car there to drive to Ortisei, Italy within an hour and a half. As Steve wanted to check out he was asked to follow the security officer to a room near by. His passport was thoroughly verified.

"Sir may I ask your name? And is this your final destination?"

"You've got my passport in your hand. As it reads my name is Steven Mark Keller. I'm headed to Ortisei, Italy. I've planned to ski in the Dolomites."

"Are you sure, sir? Aren't you maybe here to head for Ortisei to visit a close relative of yours?"

Another Austrian security officer joined them. While Steve was interrogated by two Austrian security officers, he was observed from a distance by two others. They talked for a while then split up. While one left the other dialed a phone number.

Without any explanation Steve had his passport returned and was allowed to leave. What Steve didn't know was that the carabinieri, the Italian police, in Ortisei knew that he was heading in their direction. They would follow him as soon as he arrived as he resembled a known criminal. There were orders that the slightest wrong move and Steve was to be arrested.

Late in the afternoon Steve arrived at his hotel. After he had checked in he first took a shower. After he'd dressed he went and got something to eat before he returned to his room where he fell asleep. Once he woke up he started his crusade. He made the rounds of the village making inquiries as he went for the man known as Sam Miles. A few people had heard of his natural father and his friend Vincente. Most of them called them the most terrifying pair they had ever met. A few young women startled hearing recounting their knowledge as they saw the photo. When they saw Steve one tried to hide, while another hurried to the carabinieri whispering almost inaudibly, "I have seen a man who resembles my assaulter a lot only approximately 20, 30 years younger." This knowledge gave the carabinieri an excuse to arrest Steve. When they arrived Steve was arrested on suspicion. He had no idea what was happening. As he exited a shop he was grabbed from behind. His arms were pulled behind his back and he was thrown on the pavement. Steve's forehead hit the ground, he almost blacked out.

At headquarters Steve was interrogated in Italian as well as German. He couldn't understand what was being said. He also was slightly groggy from the hit he had taken.

I don't understand you! Talk English or get an interpreter," Steve responded.

Just then the door open and two Ispettores entered. They gave the other two a slight nod to let them know they could leave. They sat at the table with Steve, one handed him a cup of espresso.

"I am Ispettore Roncalli and this is Ispettore Marconi. I think you've been told why you're under arrest Steven Keller or should I call you Steven Miles?"

"I'm Steven Keller not Miles. I couldn't understand anything the other two said. They only would talk in Italian or German. Yes, the man known as Sam Miles was my natural father. His real name's Thomas Harper, but he wasn't a father to me. He made my life hell and still does, even though I haven't seen him since I was younger. I only came here to make him pay after I'd found out about him again from an FBI agent. I used to be with SFPD in San Francisco until a bullet ended my career. Until this ghost from my past came to haunt me I had all life could offer. You can call Lieutenant Mike Stone SFPD he'll verify who I am."

"We will in due time. First we need more information. Why didn't you come to us and offer your help since you're basically an insider?" Ispettore Marconi questioned.

"You answer your question yourself. You call me an insider. I was one of his victims. I was probably his guinea pig. The creep started to torture me when I was 4 and blond. He abused me in so many ways. I was so little, so afraid. So I know exactly what the kids he abducts has to experience." Steve controlled his emotions the best he could.

In San Francisco Mike could hardly concentrate since Steve had left. He had been caught muttering in his office by his men.

"Son where have you gone? Jeannie and I need you. You don't realize what you're doing to her. She only lays in bed crying her eyes out."

After his meeting with the mayor and Devitt he called it a day. He knew he couldn't concentrate and he wanted to check on Jeannie. At the moment he took his hat and coat the phone rang. He hesitated about answering. The thought it could be Jeannie or Steve prompted him to answer.

"Homicide, Stone," Mike barked.

"I am Ispettore Roncalli in Ortisei, Italy. A few hours ago we've arrested a man who claimed to be Steven Mark Keller. He said he's a former SFPD inspector, still living in San Francisco and claimed you know him."

"I know a Steve Keller. He's my future son-in-law and my former partner at SFPD. Let me speak to him, Ispettore Roncalli. I'll recognize his voice immediately if it's him." Mike wondered if it really was Steve.

"Until we're sure he is who he claims we'd rather he not speak with anyone." Ispettore Roncalli explained.

"Do you have a telex machine over there? I'll send his picture and you can identify him yourself. What is your telex number?" Mike inquired anxiously.

"Lieutenant Stone send it to the telex number 0039 0471 792 222. After I've received the photograph I will contact you again." Ispettore Roncalli assured Mike.

Mike hurried to use the telex machine. Once he'd telexed Steve's photo he went back to his office. As he waited he prayed that it really was his buddy boy. Fifteen minutes after sending Steve's pic Ispettore Roncalli called him back to confirm. Recalling the Italian officer's words over and over again in his mind Mike got happier than ever. He stormed out of his office yelling to everyone who was there.

"Yes it's really Steve. My son has been found." Mike was overjoyed.

Dan Healy who just entered the bull pen got a tight hug from a very emotional Mike. Healy had to put him on a chair and keep him there till he had calmed down a bit.

"I believe. Mike Steve's safe and sound. Where had he gone to?" Healy asked curiously.

"He's in Ortisei, Italy. Don't ask why because I have no idea. I need to go to the airport straight away. I think he needs my help." Mike was solely focused on Steve.

"Mike take it easy. First you should let Olsen know. You can't just take off without word. Second aren't you forgetting someone? One particular female person very close to Steve. I think she'd want to hear where her guy has gone to," Healy rationalized.

"Yes poor Jeannie she needs to know." Mike admitted.

"And Olsen too, Mike. For God's sake please inform him too," Healy reminded Mike.

Mike took his hat, coat and car keys and hurried to Olsen's office. After he'd explained everything to him Olsen gave him a week off. He assured Mike if more time was needed for him to call. Mike thanked him and then left to hurry home. As he unlocked the door two sad redrimmed eyes look at him. He walked to his daughter. He took her hands and pulled her up from the couch with a smile.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to be sad anymore. I know where Steve is at this moment. I had a phone call earlier today," Mike informed her.

"I hope you aren't kidding me." Jeannie was hesitant.

"No, it's the truth. Steve's in the Italian Alps in a town called Ortisei. An Ispettore Roncalli called me about him." Mike told her all he knew.

"Why's Steve in Italy?!" Jeannie inquired with a sharp tone.

"That I don't know. I'll find out when I fly there," Mike told her.

"You alone? I don't think so, Mike! I'll be with you every step of the way." Jeannie sounded determined. "Steve's my guy and he'll need me with him."

"Are you sure? Remember he wrote that he needed some answers before he could return. He might even refuse to see us. Will you be able to handle that?" Mike inquired in a serious tone.

"If Steve Keller refused to see me I'll cause a scene he won't forget. Besides I know his heart belongs to me. It always has and always will. He has told me so quite often." Jeannie's tone was full of fight.

"Now you sound more like my daughter. We'll bring him home. You'll need to make arrangements with your job. After you've done that I'll arrange our flight," Mike informed her.

Meanwhile Ispettore Roncalli had told Steve that they had verified his identity with Mike Stone. He was free to go but he was advised not to interfere with police business. Steve was silent only a moment.

"I'll be perfectly honest with you. I came here with one purpose. That's to find Tom Harper and confront him. Before I leave he'll never hurt a kid again. If we work together we could both get what we want," Steve commented.

"This is Ortisei police business not yours," Ispettore Marconi almost snapped.

"It's up to you. I'll start with my search tomorrow morning. I'll be skiing through the area to show his picture to different peopl,,." Steve informed them.

"Have fun skiing Steve Keller. Let us know if you come up with anything." Ispettore Roncalli almost sounded as though he was giving an order.

"No I won't fill you in. If you change your mind about working with me you know where I'll be," Steve answered as he left.

On the way to his hotel Steve bought a map of the Dolomite ski area. It consisted of over 1200 km of piste. Steve realized that it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack to find Tom Harper. Nevertheless he would start with the round trip of the Sella Ronda. He had found out that would take about six hours through four villages around the Sella Mountain; Selva di Val Gardena, Alta Badia, Val di Fassa and Arabba of Livinallongo.

Hours later,, as he lay in bed Steve felt extremely restless. Had he thought this thoroughly through? He wished he was with Jeannie. What would she be doing now? Would she miss him like he missed her? All of a sudden every inch of his body ached. He started to have doubts about his vendetta. He wanted to quit and go back to San Francisco. A firm knock at his door shook him out of the daze. His watch told him it was three a.m. He grabbed his robe and put it on as he went to answer.

"Who's there?" Steve inquired unsure about such a late visitor.

"Ispettore Roncalli and Ispettore Marconi. We need to talk to you." Ispettore Marconi spoke so as not to disturb others.

"What has given me the honor so early?" Steve asked almost sarcastically as he let them in.

"Excuse us for interrupting your sleep. We just got the message that in Pozza di Fassa a young mother, blonde 24 years of age, with her daughter, blonde too 4 years, disappeared. I think we need each other's help. We both want the same thing. I want to apologize for our behaviour yesterday. What is your answer?" Ispettore Roncalli sounded sincere.

"Apology accepted. I'm thrilled you want to work together. We'll make a blueprint. I'm sure with us cooperating we'll catch Tom Harper aka Sam Miles. I'll start as the lifts are open with the Sella Ronda," Steve informed them cordially.

"If you agree we'll meet around 5 p.m at our headquarters to exchange our information and plan how to continue our search," Ispettore Marconi spoke up.

"If we're going to work together than I believe we should get acquainted once more. You can call me Steve." Steve shook hands with both men.

"I am Enrico Roncalli and he's Benedetto ,Marconi. Good luck, Steve. We admire you that you want to ski the largest tour. You'll need a lot of energy and ski skills." Ispettore Roncalli commented.

"Don't worry, Enrico. I'm quite an advanced skier. The only decent thing my father ever taught me. He took me skiing just after I'd turned two. I will meet you at the department around 5 okay," Steve informed them.

Ispettores Roncalli and Marconi left and Steve tried to sleep some. He arrived at the ski lift just as it opened. At every restaurant or shop he stopped and showed employees and customers alike Tom Harper's photo. A few recognized him or thought they did though couldn't recall where or when. At the end of the day Steve got no closer to locating Tom Harper. Every muscle in his body ached. He needed a hot bath. He decided to do that after the meeting with Roncalli and Marconi. He hoped they had better luck than he had. Steve was to be disappointed in his hope.

"This is as you say in your country like looking for a needle in a haystack." Ispettore Marconi spoke and saw Steve nod with a hint of a smile.

"Tomorrow I'll ski off-piste. Today I thought I had seen between the trees some wooden lodges. It would be a great hiding place. Shall we meet again tomorrow?"

"Same place, same time. Watch out for yourself," Ispettore Roncalli warned Steve then they left.

Jeannie and Mike were on a plane at that time headed to Bolzano airport. They both hoped that Steve would be safe when they arrived. Their plane arrived around three in the afternoon. Mike with the help of an Italian policeman got a taxi. Since Ispettore Roncalli had informed Mike where Steve was staying he and Jeannie headed for that same hotel.

While Jeannie and Mike were flying Steve was still searching for his natural father. He was taking high risks skiing off-piste. The avalanche warning signal was red today, due to new snow and rather high temps during the day. Steve's risktaking wasn't all for nothing. He definitely spotted four lodges that were occupied. He had seen smoke from the chimneys and skis outside. The problem was which one was Tom Harper hiding in?

He left to meet Ispettores Roncalli and Marconi. At the meeting the two Italian Ispettores had the idea to invade each cabin. The problem with that plan was that it would take too much time to plan such a step. Time they probably wouldn't have. Steve tried to think of a plan as well. He saw an officer glancing at a newspaper. An ad in that newspaper caught his eye. At Steve's request Ispettore Roncalli borrowed the newspaper. Steve showed the two men what had caught his eye and told what he was thinking. The article started in Italian; Ricerca per la tua famiglia con noi siete nel posto giusto; to continue in German Kommen sie morgen zu uns ins Studio 12 wenn sie ihren Vater, ihre Mutter oder ihre Geschwister suchen. Wir werden Ihnen helfen sie zu finden. Steve could manage a few written words of German although he couldn't speak it. Ispettore Marconi read it to Steve and as he finished he saw a glimmer in Steve's eyes.

"Does this mean something to you, Steve?" Ispettore Marconi asked.

"Yes in a way. I mean it gave me an idea at least. I will go to that studio and act like I want to find my natural father. I'll figure out exactly what to say but this just might draw Tom Harper out," Steve thought out loud.

"That's not a bad idea. We'll drive you there." Ispettore Roncalli announced.

"Thanks, Enrico, I'd appreciate it. I'll call it a day for now. I'll see you both about nine or nine thirty alright?" Steve questioned and both nodded.

Meanwhile Jeannie and Mike had arrived at the Residence Magdalena. They asked the desk clerk for Mr. Steven Keller. The man could only say he's out and not sure when he'll return that day. They're welcome to wait for him. They got a room with two double beds and put their suitcases in their room. Afterwards they sat down in the lobby to watch for Steve. About seven Jeannie saw a man enter and realised it was Steve. She alerted Mike then ran toward Steve.

"Steve, honey I've missed you so much!" Jeannie spoke loudly.

,Steve was sure he'd heard Jeannie's voice but thought that's impossible. He honestly thought he was dreaming. Before he was able to move and see Jeannie was really there, she jumped on him wrapping her arms around him. Steve was stunned. He returned her kisses as he knew it was her. Finally he pulled away from her and spoke his surprise.

"Jeannie, how did you get here?" Steve couldn't hide his surprise.

"Aren't you glad I'm here?" Jeannie asked teasingly.

"Yes I can't tell you how much. Let's go to my room, my love." Steve suggested with a smile.

"I've brought someone with me," Jeannie informed Steve with a warm smile.

Mike appeared and ruffled Steve's hair affectionately. His hand then cuffed the back of Steve's neck lovingly.

"Son, you don't know how glad we are to see you. Have you had dinner yet? Jeannie and I could use some and we'll be able to talk," Mike told Steve.

"I'll change quickly and join you," Steve answered then headed to his room.

It wasn't long before he returned. He told Mike of a place they could go get something. On their way there Steve whispered into Jeannie's ear that after dinner he wanted a bath for two. Jeannie answered with a smile. As they ate Mike asked Steve the question that was on their minds since Steve had disappeared.

"What questions needed answered so desperately that you left, buddy boy?" Mike inquired in a low voice.

"The only thing I can tell you is those questions have to be answered by the demon from my past, my natural father. I have to confront him with things he did to me while I was four and that he tried until I was eighteen," Steve answered quietly after he'd glanced around.

"Babe please tell me. It matters to me you know." Jeannie spoke softly as she squeezed Steve's hand.

"No, Jeannie I can't. Not yet; please try to understand. Give me some more time. But I could use your support tomorrow. There's a plan I've worked up with two carabinieris to lure him out. Mike, you can come too." Steve spoke hopefully.

After their conversation Mike went to his room to read so his kids had time alone. They agreed to meet each other for breakfast about seven thirty. Just as they'd finished breakfast the two Ispettores appeared. Steve introduced both of them to Mike and Jeannie. Jeannie felt a bit awkward as both kept their eyes on her with a smile.

"Wow, che bella ragazza, Steve! Tu sì che hai buon gusto in fatto di donne!" Ispettore Roncalli exclaimed approvingly then saw three confused faces. "Scuse I had forgotten that you three don't speak Italian. I said "Wow what a very beautiful woman. Steve you know how to choose who to be your girl."

Jeannie blushed unsure of what to say. Mike smiled and nodded in agreement. The two Ispettores led the trio out to their car. They arrived to the tv station within half an hour. When they entered the tv stations they found the staff was preparing for the tv special "Search and Find Your Long Lost Relative" Steve's case was planned as third. Steve got more and more nervous. He felt even sick. Jeannie had noticed his change of pallor. She took Steve by the hand and pulled him aside.

"Steve, why are you so uptight all of a sudden?" Jeannie asked concerned.

"What I'll say will be opposite of what I really feel. Memories of back then makes me feel terrible," Steve answered nervously and with moisture in his eyes.

"It'll be alright, honey. Just make believe you're acting a part," Jeannie suggested.

"Enrico you gave me the photo?" Steve inquired.

"Yes, Steve you put in your back pocket. Calm down they'll pull you through. The whole crew is professional. Nothing to worry about," Ispettore Roncalli reassured Steve.

Steve grabbed Jeannie's hand after he'd nodded his thanks to Ispettore Roncalli. She and Mike stood with him. Mike kept his hand cuffed on Steve's neck. Steve tried to breathe a bit to calm down. He finally whispered to Jeannie and asked her to be by his side during this. She caught Mike's eye although she already knew what she wanted. She saw Mike nod with a smile. She nodded in answer to Steve's request. They saw the host Isabella Fellina give the sign and they walked toward her hand in hand. The crew affixed microphones to both Steve and Jeannie's clothing and the host got started.

"Let us welcome our third candidate. Steve and Jeannie Keller are a young beautiful couple from the United States, specifically San Francisco. Tell us in your own words who you are looking for and why," Isabella urged Steve.

"I'm looking for my father Thomas Harper. People who have seen him here know him as Sam Miles. I want to try to bury the hatchet and forget everything that happened in the past. I want us to have a new relationship for the sake of our two young children. I've been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor and only have six months to live. I want my kids to have their grandfather from my side as a role model. Please dad help me and my wife. Call the tv station if you see this." Steve faked it as good as he could.

The camera zoomed in on Jeannie and Steve. All over the country they could see the young couple embracing each other. Both seemed to be in tears as the cameras rolled. All involved kept their fingers crossed that Thomas Harper would take the bait. Thomas Harper aka Sam Miles had watched that programme by chance. To keep the young mother and child he and Cabalieri held prisoners quiet they let them watch their favorite shows. It so happened one was followed up by the "Search Your Relative" show. At first Tom Harper stood paying no attention to the tv show. When he heard his name though he gave it his full attention. As he saw Steve and Jeannie a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"You two look now at the TV there is my son. He is asking me to become his father again and a grandfather to his beautiful young kids. That dumb ass, that worthless human being wants to have me back in his life and that of his kids because he is a little desperate. His kids will be the same pain in the ass as he was when he was little. He only asked for attention and his mother gave it to him instead of me. That made me mad so mad. And I have showed his mother, that gorgeous looking blonde tramp that I didn't agree. She begged for mercy more than once while Stevie was screaming locked up. And then she died in a car crash. I had to take care of our sunshine, but I couldn't and I wouldn't. I often mistreated him, no food, no drinks, beatings, locking up and just neglect till my rich father-in-law succeeded to get custody of his only grandson. I didn't mind till I ran out of money than I used my son as pawn. I might can let my pal Vincente use my son's kids to play with. He knows how to deal with kids. And his little hot wife will become liquid wax in my hands. Do you see that look in her eyes inviting me?" Thomas Harper gave an evil laugh.

A little voice in his head told him be careful it could be a trap. He knew that Steve had been a good cop for quite some time. Or at least that was what Steve was the last time Thomas Harper had heard anything about his biological son. He waited one more day before he called the tv station. He informed them who he was and made an appointment to meet Steve at Di Suisi restaurant. When Steve and Ispettore Roncalli and Ispettore Marconi received the message they made plans. They only had about three hours to arrange it all. Jeannie and Mike could only witness their activities. To Jeannie and Mike, Steve's safety was the most important issue. As a cop he used to have his gun but now he was only wired. Ispettores Roncalli and Marconi would follow at a safe distance. They knew what sign to look for or listen for from Steve to let them know he was in dire straits. Just before they were to leave Jeannie and Mike both hugged Steve. Mike tried to speak some encouraging words but he was deeply worried. Jeannie finally took her turn.

"Steve, be careful I need you alive. I'll wait right here. When you come back we'll go home and start our life together." Jeannie kissed Steve for luck.

"I'll pray for you, son. Good luck. Stay safe." Mike tried to hide his fear and ruffled Steve's hair affectionately.

Steve nodded unable to really speak. He left with the two Ispettores. Mike and Jeannie followed Steve out to the sidewalk. As he got in the back seat of the car he waved at Jeannie and Mike. He had a sad smile on his face and a lump in his throat and nervous knot in his stomach. Steve kept his eyes on Jeannie and Mike as the car sped off. When Jeannie vanished from his view Steve's thoughts were _Goodbye my love. You are my life._ At that point he honestly wasn't sure he'd ever see Jeannie or Mike again. Once they arrived they did a quick check to make sure all the equipment worked properly. Nobody wanted to have Steve out there flying solo on this thing. Steve and a select group of the carabinieri disguised as skiers took the ski lift to the top. Steve walked straight to the restaurant and found it rather crowded. Steve recognized his father among all those people. As Thomas Harper felt eyes on him he turned and saw Steve as he watched him. he met Steve halfway across the floor. His father wanted to embrace him Steve hesitated at first. He then realised that would look suspicious and returned the hug.

"Son, I have to say you look awfully good. That lady of yours has made a good catch. And soon she will be filty rich I believe when you die." Thomas Harper didn't mince words.

"Dad, Jeannie doesn't love me for the money. She loves me for me. But I want to talk to you in private. The issues I want to talk about are most delicate. Other people don't have to know." Steve fought to maintain his composure.

"Ok put your skis on and follow me. It won't be a problem for you even as a little boy you were already a very good skier. You won your first medal at six years old. You got that skill from me." Thomas Harper couldn't hide the pride in his voice.

After a tough ski tour off-piste through the woods and along sharp drops they reached the wooden lodge. Steve heard a kid crying and a young woman's voice trying to soothe the kid entering the house. As soon as his biological father shut the door Steve showed his real face. He grabbed his father's left arm and pulled it up behind his back.

"Where's Cabalieri?!" Steve spoke very coldly.

"He'll soon return. He's hunting again. Why do you want to know? Aren't you able to handle me alone?" Thomas Harper sounded as if he was belittling Steve.

"None of your business. Next question. Where did you hide the young mother and her young daughter?" Steve's tone turned deadly, he gave his biological father's arm an extra hard yank.

"Auch in that closet there?" Thomas Harper's voice was pained. He pointed at the door next to the kitchen.

"Open it up," Steve ordered.

Although he opened the door the woman and child stayed inside out of fear. Steve tried to reassure them to get them to come out. He was there to help them. As the young mother recognized Steve from the TV she picked up her daughter and rushed out the door of the lodge where they were taken care of by a few carabinieri on standby. They had also been watching for any sign of Cabalieri.

"Now, Tom Harper aka Sam Miles or Joshua Treehill we are going to talk man to man," Steve demanded.

"What did you say talk man to man? You are no man and you will never be a man. You are a sissy, a mama's boy." Thomas Harper was full of arrogance.

"I need some answers from you. Why couldn't you love me? All you did was hurt me and pushed me away from you. You locked me up in a dark room with no food or drinks. Do you know how scared I felt? And I couldn't defend myself as you beat me up when you were drunk or didn't find a young woman to assault. Or when I was growing older and you needed money you kidnapped me. You even cuffed me to the bed after knocking me down when I was 15 and started to fight back. I felt so humiliated and hurt when I came to and found myself naked and cuffed to the bed. Why?!" Steve questioned angrily and with deep hurt.

"I shall answer your questions. Yes, Yes I did all of that. And later when your grandfather took you between your fourth and sixth birthday. Then I forced you to come with me when I needed your grandpa's money until you were eighteen. The older you got the more force I had to use. More force. And why, Stevie, mommy's pretty boy? I hated you from the first day you were born. I didn't want you. You are a big loser. You are unwanted, you are worthless. Look at yourself. You are a sissy. What would you say if you knew that I drugged and used you those times I couldn't get a girlfriend to come home with me when I held you to get your grandfather's money? Who could love someone like that?" Thomas Harper's words were meant to hurt.

His recollections of the past and his biological father's words made him angrier by the minute. He yelled at the top of his voice. He wanted to squelch all doubts he was having due to the words that had been said.

"You are so damn wrong. Jeannie and Mike, her father, love me more than you can imagine!" Steve spoke emphatically.

The special team of the carabinieri barged in at the moment Steve wanted to cuff Thomas Harper. In an unobserved moment Thomas Harper could loosen his arm and started to fight with Steve. He took a knife out of his back pocket and stabbed Steve in his left arm and left side. Steve felt the knife cut through his ski jacket into his flesh. The blood poured from his wounds. For a second he closed his eyes due to the excruciating pain. As he opened his eyes he saw Thomas Harper fleeing the lodge. Steve hurried after him and saw him skiing off. He got his skis on and was in fast pursuit. The high level of adrenalin in his blood, caused by his anguish and urge for closure made Steve speed up even faster. He reached Thomas Harper just as he could push him straight into the arms of approaching carabinieri. It was according to plan but with this dangerous action one of his skis touched his father's and he lost his balance. Steve was catapulted high in the air down along the slope. He hit the icy ground extremely hard and rolled until a tree stopped him. From quite a distance the carabinieri saw it happen. Ispettore Roncalli hurried to Steve as quick as possible. He checked Steve then shouted to any one of them that responded.

"Chiamate il 112!" Ispettore Roncalli shouted.

Meanwhile Marconi made sure Thomas Harper aka Sam Miles was cuffed and put in a police car. He was taken to Ortisei Police Department under heavy guard. There was still no sign of Vincente Calabieniri. Ispettore Roncalli had seen no motion yet from Steve and was very worried. It felt like ages but after fifteen minutes the chopper arrived. Two paramedics took the first neccessary precautions to take off with Steve to Bolzano's hospital. Ispettore Roncalli headed back up the slope lost in thought. He was approached by Ispettore Marconi who brought him out of his thoughts.

"Enrico, we'd better notify Jeannie and Mike. They'll want to go be with Steve," Ispettore Marconi reminded Ispettore Roncalli and he nodded.

They wasted no time to get back to the hotel. Jeannie and Mike had remained where they were when Steve left. Jeannie and Mike saw the familiar car approach. She rushed toward it with the thought only of holding Steve in her arms again. Mike and Jeannie realized Steve wasn't with the two Ispettores. As they exited the car Jeannie couldn't hold back her sentiments.

"Why didn't you protect him? Where is he? How could you let him be killed?!" Jeannie cried.

"No, no, Jeannie, Steve didn't die. He has been badly injured. He was airlifted to the hospital, we're here to take you and your father to the hospital," Ispettore Marconi explained.

At the hospital Steve had been airlifted to the medical team worked on a still unconscious Steve. The paramedics from the chopper informed the attending physician he had been in a ski accident. They made sure he knew about the head or neck injury as well as the stab wounds and irregular pulse and blood pressure. Once the doctor was informed that Mike and Jeannie were to be brought there by two carabinieris they left. After Steve was thoroughly examined Steve's stab wounds were stitched up. They made sure his pupils reacted to light shone in his eyes. X-rays were taken and within an hour the doctor looked at them to determine brain and skull injuries.

"Here the x-rays are you ordered, Dr. Zamboni." Nurse Napoli spoke as she delivered the x-rays to him.

"Thanks, Nurse Napoli," Dr. Zamboni answered then put the x-ray on a radiograph to look at.

Steve was determined to have a severe concussion and the doctor ordered hourly checks. He was to be notified at any change. Just as the doctor was leaving instructions, the car carrying Mike and Jeannie arrived at the hospital. Jeannie forced herself to wait before they rushed in. She and Mike both knew they had to have Ispettores Roncalli and Marconi to help with the language barrier they would face here. Although Mike was as anxious about Steve's condition as Jeannie was he tried to hide it. He knew she would need him to be the strong one. Once inside after Ispettore Roncalli spoke with a nurse they were taken right away to Dr. Zamboni.

"Dr. Zamboni this is the young man's family, Mike and Jeannie Stone," Nurse Basilla informed him in Italian.

"Nice to meet you I am doctor Zamboni and I am the attending physician of your husband and your son." Dr. Zamboni surprised Mike and Jeannie by speaking English.

"I am Jeannie Stone, Steve's fiancee, we aren't married yet. My dad Mike Stone. How is he Dr. Zamboni?" Jeannie's tone was deeply worried.

"Under the circumstances he's fine. The injuries weren't as bad as expected. We'll have to wait and see. He's suffered a severe concusion, a break in his upper arm, bruises all over his body and I had to stitch a few cuts."

"Can we see him?" Mike inquired

"You can but he isn't conscious yet. Hopefully that won't last long. If it does then the head injury could be worse than thought."

"Just as long as my daughter and I can be with him. Thank you for all you are doing for him, Dr. Zamboni." Mike gave a warm smile.

They were shown to Steve's room. When they entered Steve shifted slightly but his eyes remained closed. Jeannie cupped his face gently and kissed him. Mike ruffled his hair gently but with great affection.

"Babe show me your beautiful green eyes." Jeannie whispered as she squeezed his hand wishful he would wake up.

In his sleep Steve felt someone hostile was near him. He couldn't help the feelings as he heard his biological father's words once again that said he was worthless and a loser and who could ever love him. That icy cold voice cut deep into his soul. His tears rolled down from his eyes and a hand was felt brushing them away with tenderness. Mike stepped into the hall to speak with the two Ispettores.

"I'll never be able to thank both of you enough for getting us here so quickly." Mike spoke gratefully.

In Steve's room Steve had thoughts in his head as he was closer to regaining consciousness. " _This hand couldn't be of the person belonging to the voice he heard. This person has to love me otherwise that person wouldn't care if I was crying. Who is it?" Suddenly he heard a famil_ iar voice.

"Steve, open your eyes and tell me why you are crying," Jeannie pleaded.

As he opened his eyes he looked into the two most beautiful blue eyes he ever had seen. Jeannie's eyes told him more than a thousand words could say. Steve knew that this woman loved him with her whole heart. And certainly after she kissed him long. But would she still love him after she would know everything about his past. Then Jeannie exited to get Mike and the doctor. Mike entered quickly with a beaming grin.

"Buddy Boy, you don't know how happy you make me being awake. You know you and Jeannie are my only family. If we'd lost you I'm not sure I would have either of you," Mike stated.

Mike impulsively tried to hug Steve. Steve tried to move to return the gesture when excruciating pain shot through his neck and head. Mike was startled as Steve spoke obviously in distress.

"Pain in neck and head, Mike. Things are spinning around," Steve got out before he passed out.

Alarmed Mike was about to press the call button when the doctor entered with Jeannie. The doctor assessed Steve almost as though nothing was wrong but Jeannie noticed Mike was almost whiter than white.

"What happened, Mike?" Jeannie inquired anxiously.

"I was hugging him and he tried to raise his head to let me. He had a sharp pain in his head and neck and dizzy spells. He passed out." Mike managed to get out.

"Mr. and Miss Stone don't get upset. There's nothing to worry about. Steve might lose consciousness regularly for the next two days. It's very common when a patient has a severe concussion. In time that will ease," Dr. Zamboni explained.

True to his word two days later Steve was fully awake. Now and then dizzy spells and headaches bothered him. Jeannie kept him company almost 24/7. Mike was there with them as much as possible. Otherwise he was occupied with filling in the home front, his men and Olsen and Steve's and Jeannie's employers. Steve's employer weren't pleased to hear what had happened but were willing to allow him time to recover. When Mike talked to Jeannie's employer about what had happened in Italy and concerned about her job he was relieved Mr. Bims told him she could take as much time as she needed. Mike thanked him gratefully. He kept in contact with Ispettores Roncalli and Marconi as well. Once when he called they were busy interrogating Thomas Harper. The man born Thomas Harper aka Sam Miles denied nothing. He told the Ispettores everything he did in the past to his wife, Steve's mom, Steve, other young women and to some kids with Cabalieri. He made it sound as if the victims were to blame.

"You should be grateful to me. Vicente and I did your work. By our actions we have prevented this world from more damage. The women and the young girls know where their place is and that they are worthless. Just like Stevie boy. He never should have been born." Thomas Harper spouted vile filth.

The shivers went down the Ispettores spines. Ispettore Marconi even had to run for the restroom to vomit. When Mike finally got in touch again with Ispettores Roncalli and Marconi they couldn't speak to him of the case. They only could give their personal viewpoints of Thomas Harper.

"That man's insane, Mike! No wonder Steve's been so obsessed with seeing him punished. If he was my natural father I'm not sure I could have even been as strong as Steve," Ispettore Roncalli admitted.

"There's no way you could elaborate a bit for me where Steve's concerned," Mike nudged hopefully.

"No, Mike although this case involves your son-in-law we may not talk about this case with you. You being a police lieutenant know that would jeopardize the case. We don't want anything preventing us from putting him behind bars for the rest of his life. No one wants that. Besides we haven't caught his partner yet," Ispettore Roncalli answered.

"No that's definitely the last thing we want," Mike admitted.

Their answer meant he and Jeannie were no closer to knowing what troubled Steve so badly. Neither knew if Steve got the answers he wrote about to Jeannie. That night over dinner Jeannie and Mike discussed if they should ask Steve so soon after his encounter. They decided that Jeannie would ask Dr. Zamboni first thing in the morning before she went to Steve. Jeannie was advised to wait a few days to avoid extra stress. Jeannie agreed because she knew right now Steve didn't need that. He was still having headaches, some that required strong pain med. Finally the doctor gave his approval when Mike and Jeannie arrived to visit Steve. As they were there Steve picked up on vibes that both had something on their minds. At times they avoided eye contact. He thought especially Jeannie seemed to. A terrifying thought came to his mind that Jeannie knew what his biological father had done to Steve's mom and to him. He had a bad pain in his heart as well as his head. Finally he asked because one way or another he had to know.

"Jeannie, why do you look away? You and Mike both. When I look into your eyes though I know I'm loved deeply and alive. What's going on?" Steve almost pleaded.

"Babe you remember the letter you left behind? You had to conquer the demon of your past. You needed answers. Mike and I know that your natural father is your demon. Whatever he did in the past has to be horrible. We think it's probably beyond comprehension regarding what little reaction we got from Ispettores Roncalli and Marconi. We want to know if you'll please tell us what you meant in your letter," Jeannie asked holding Steve's hand.

"I owe you both the truth. I think you won't like it. Jeannie, you're never going to want to marry me, much less have kids with me. I have part of his genes, I've always been afraid it's the bad part," Steve responded with a tremor in his voice.

"I assure you there's nothing that'll keep me from loving you. Steve, you are the one and only for me. You were a gift from heaven for me, for Mike too," Jeannie reassured him.

"What she says is true, Steve. Both of us feel the same way. Nothing ever will change that fact I promise you." Mike spoke confidently.

With their encouragement Steve finally managed to find the words. He told them all that he witnessed whether verbally or visually where his mom was concerned. He told what all had happened to him at the hands of Thomas Harper up until he was about eighteen. He tried to choose his words but he ended up not mincing any of them. He knew Mike and Jeannie wanted the whole truth no matter how hard it was to hear. Every word Steve told hit both of them like a lightning bolt. Mike had hold of one hand of each of his kids. When Steve finally finished Jeannie couldn't hardly speak through her tears.

"Poor baby." Jeannie wept in distress at all Steve suffered.

A nurse had started to enter. When she saw all three were crying she knew they needed some privacy. She would come back later to check her patient. Jeannie moved on the bed beside Steve resting her head on his chest. He didn't think he'd ever been held so tight. Mike kept hold of one of Steve's hands.

"Buddy boy how were you able to handle all this all by yourself all that time? Jeannie and I always are available to talk to, especially if it concerns you," Mike stated emotionally then kissed Steve on his forehead.

"I guess I tried to block it away and didn't know there were ones in the world like you two and my grandfather. People that just loved me and wanted to help me or protect me from more hurt. I'm thankful I've got you both and that I had my grandfather. One more thing I need to tell you. Up at the lodge he said something. It might have been just to go on hurting me. It could have been because he truly believes it. Those last words of his let me doubt your love for me. He told me I was a loser and never should have been born. He also said I was worthless and who would ever want to love me? I didn't mean to have doubts but I did. I thought he was right that nobody could ever really love me," Steve admitted with pain in his voice.

"Never ever doubt our love for you again. Steve, I would be half the woman I am now. You let me do things I never could have dreamt of." Jeannie exclaimed very lovingly.

Steve pulled Jeannie close to him and they kissed while Mike watched his kids from a distance. Then he embraced them both. They were one happy family. Feeling the love and support of Jeannie and Mike made Steve stronger than he ever felt before. In the future Thomas Harper would never hurt him again. He knew he wasn't like his father. He would always love his kids when he and Jeannie became parents.

A week later Steve was allowed to leave the hospital to get ready to go home with Mike and Jeannie, for whom he had a surprise with Mike's help though. The night before they were to leave Mike approached Steve where he sat on the couch. Steve felt him put something in his hand as he leaned over to whisper.

"Here's the white yellow gold ring with diamond you wanted," Mike whispered so low even Steve almost didn't hear.

Steve smiled his thanks at Mike and was thankful Mike had come through for him. He knew he and Jeannie had already talked of marriage. After all that had gone on though he wanted to reaffirm their intent on their last night in Italy. Steve called out to Jeannie.

"Angel will you come over here and sit with me?" Steve invited cheerily.

"What are you up to, Steven Keller?" Jeannie asked curiously as she heard his tone.

As Jeannie sat beside him Steve went on his knee in front of her. She saw him open up the ring box and gasped with delighted surprise. The ring took her breath away.

"Jeannie Helen Stone will you marry me?" Steve asked.

"Yes! Yes I'd love to be Mrs. Steven Keller!" Jeannie exclaimed then felt Steve put the ring on her finger.

As they hugged and kissed each other Mike wore an ear to ear grin. Steve held her hand as Mike took a photo of the two of them wearing broad smiles. A thought struck Jeannie about when they got back home.

"Congratulations, kids. I know you two will be as happy as my Helen and I were." Mike sounded confident.

"I think I have to look for a new job. All the time Steve was in the hospital I forgot to call that I couldn't return yet. I would come home together with Steve. So I will be fired," Jeannie stated a bit concerned.

"No, sweetheart you don't have to worry. I called your CEO and arranged that you come as soon as you were ready." Mike informed her.

"Daddy you are incredible. At this moment I am the happiest woman in the world." Jeannie couldn't stop smiling.

Before they left they thanked Dr. Zamboni and the hospital nurses and other staff. Ispettores Roncalli and Marconi drove them to the airport. Jeannie and Steve promised them they'd be invited to the wedding. When the plane took off Steve watched the country of Italy grow smaller. With the love of his life at his side he knew their future was bright. Together and with some help of Mike they could handle anything. Only the fact that Cabalieri wasn't behind bars yet bothered them. Enrico and Benedetto promised to keep him posted as they could.

With the help of all their friends the house in Berkeley was ready within a month. Their next step was to plan their wedding. It had to be an intimate wedding, only family and friends gathered around them. Mike would be there not only as father of the bride but guest of honor as well. He meant the world to both of them. Together they were one loving family. Before long they would be a family of four. One week before the wedding Jeannie got the confirmation from her physician that she was pregnant. It wasn't planned but it was written in the stars. Jeannie and Steve couldn't be happier and more anxious at the same time. This would be their secret until Jeannie would show. The one exception that would know besides them was Mike. They planned to invite Mike for dinner to break the news. Although he had helped decorating their new home he hadn't seen the final result. Mike had got his own room in their home. Their house would always be open to him. Because Mike missed his kids and felt lonely once in a while he accepted their invitation gratefully. He arrived promptly at seven. Normally he would forget about the time when he was working. This time though he was early. As they ate Mike noticed the loving glances of Jeannie and Steve. He finally had to speak up.

"What are you two up to? I sense you are closer than ever if that is possible. Helen, your mother, and I had a very strong connection, but your connection is exceptional," Mike commented

"We're only curious what you think of the final result. Jeannie and I already love this house. It is like we've been living here for years. And of course you have your own room in our home. We hope you'll like it." Steve smiled at their dad.

After dinner was over and they had made a first toast on the house and Jeannie's and Steve's luck, they started the grand tour through the house. They started at the attic which was decided to be Jeannie's workroom. Every room was shown to Mike and he was impressed by all of them. They saved best for last, Mike's own room. As he looked at the door specifically at the sign on the door, his eyes grew bigger. He couldn't believe what he had read. He closed his eyes and shook his head as if in denial. He put his glasses on to be sure he read right. The sign read Grandfather's Room.

"Yes, Mike I'm having our first baby. I'm about two months along. You're the only one we wanted to share this news with," Jeannie said.

"You two made me the happiest father on earth and now you will make me the proudest and happiest grandfather in the world. I am thrilled. And after all that's happened I don't know any couple who deserves this more." Mike proudly told them and pulled both in for a tight group hug. "I can't believe it I'm going to be a grandfather."

At the department Mike's men had never seen Mike so relaxed. He didn't bark hardly at all. They thought the reason was the wedding. Even after the wedding Mike's mood stayed the same. A month or so after the wedding, Jeannie started to show. When Steve and Jeannie visited Mike at headquarters the others learned the reason for Mike's good mood.

"Hi, dad. We thought we'd see if you could get away for lunch with us," Jeannie invited

"Jeannie, Steve how is my grandchild?" Mike asked so everyone in the bullpen couldn't help but tremendously proud he was of his grandchild when he was born. There was no missing the picture on his desk of his grandson. The picture of Jeannie was nothing compared to the picture of Mikey. A few months later for his birthday, he got a new picture. He would hang it on the wall next to the window behind him, where nobody could overlook it. It was a family portrait of Jeannie, Steve and Mikey.


End file.
